


The Serial Dreamer of Nifl

by HB_DS2013



Series: Near-Sighted Summoner [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Adventure, Dream Sharing, Gen, POV First Person, Slow To Update, Tragedy, Worldbuilding, no beta we die like Gunnthrá
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB_DS2013/pseuds/HB_DS2013
Summary: Across the sea from the continent of Zenith lies the continent of Aurgelmir. To the north lies the Kingdom of Nifl- an isolationist kingdom of eternal winter. To the far south lies the Kingdom of Muspell- a land of eternal ashen summers. Between Nifl and Muspell lies a no man's land- a ruin of a once-prosperous kingdom; its citizens subsumed as either Niflese or Muspelline citizens.For hundreds of years, Nifl's mountains and frigid seas have protected it from invasion. For hundreds of years, the Kingdom of Nifl has been staunch allies with the Kingdom of Askr. For hundreds of years, the Kingdom of Nifl knew peace.A peace that won't last. A peace shattered into pieces by a warmongering tyrant of a giant who seeks to raze the world of Midgard to ashes.With Askr occupied by an encroaching invasion from Embla, Nifl's divine intervention comes in the form of an ill-fated encounter with an otherworldly summoner.
Relationships: Gunnthrá & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Near-Sighted Summoner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109279
Kudos: 3





	The Serial Dreamer of Nifl

**Author's Note:**

> Gunnthra's character sheet. Also, I gave her a surname to add immersion.

_**Name: Gunnthra Bjornsdottir** _

_**AKA: Gunn** _

_**Age: ~27** _

_**Affinity: Water** _

_**Ethnicity: Niflese** _

_**Title(s): Voice of Dreams, Serial Dreamer** _

_**Description:** **Hrid's twin and the crown princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. A gentle and caring soul with strong maternal instincts. Loves sweets and romance novels. Born on December 17.**_

_**Boon:**_  
Resilience

 _ **Bane:**_  
Defense

 _ **Special:**_  
Glacies

 _ **Base stats:**_  
HP - 16  
ATK - 6  
SPD - 7  
DEF - 5  
RES - 9 _(+13)*_

_**Starter Inventory:  
**Iron Throwing Knife - A decent emergency weapon in a pinch._

_Blizzard - A legendary tome gifted from Nifl, the Dragon-Goddess of Winter and Dreams.  
Can also double as a makeshift bludgeon. _

_**Starter Equipment:** _

_Nifl Noble's Shirt and Nifl Clergy's Dress(Body)_  
_Feathered Boots(Leg)_  
_Nifl Clergy's Headdress (Accessory)_  
  


_*Rite of Dreams Resonance Buff_


End file.
